Pickpocket
Pickpocket is a dexterity based skill that allows you to steal items, except for precious items, that do not belong to you. It will give you the pickpocket special action, which costs 20 stamina points to use and "Shows how good of a thief you are." Stealing To steal an item, simply stand next to the NPC or item and 'a'pply the pickpocket skill in the appropriate direction. This will bring up the NPC's inventory or display all items in the spot. Sense quality will be automatically applied to all items and there is no risk in spying on a potential mark (i.e. looking at what they've got). The maximum weight of items you may steal is your strength divided by 2. Stealing heavier items takes more time to steal than light items, but will also train you more. If you are fast enough, you can use a hero spell to increase your strength; however, if it expires before completing and you are no longer strong enough to steal the item, the attempt will fail. On being sneaky If there's nobody around, stealing a lone item is unlikely to be spotted; it will even be replaced at some time, so you can steal it again. However, only a master thief can just walk up to somebody or something in the middle of a busy day and steal without being noticed. A blundering thief may even be spotted by somebody who can't even see them; e.g. somebody on the other side of a wall! In such situations, you will have to either wait until your mark is alone or use a rod of teleportation to get rid of any bystanders or teleport your mark somewhere else. Once your mark is alone, gently put them to sleep or chum up to them with some beer. A mark that is asleep, drunk or otherwise incapacitated is less likely to spot you unless they manage to gather their wits before you're done robbing them blind. Stealing is wrong! Your mark, or anybody nearby, may spot your illicit activities. This will cause your mark, along with any town guards, to become hostile and you will lose 5 karma and even more if you fight back, so you should beat a hasty retreat out of town. Unless your karma is low enough to be regarded as a criminal or you were caught stealing from a fellow adventurer, they won't remember that you stole anything when you return. If you are not caught, you may still feel the stings of conscience and lose 1 karma anyway. However, this may be negated by using the secret treasure of the wicked. Items that you have stolen will gain the "It is a stolen item." attribute, lowering their value but allows it to count towards the Thieves Guild quota. You cannot steal items from houses reached via moon gates. Other tips * Using a potion of speed will hasten the attempt, improving your chances of stealing. * The south western region of Palmia has few NPCs, so you can easily teleport them all away and rob the place. The treasure machines, in particular, are extremely valuable. * After you've hired a maid for your house, visiting Adventurers are relatively easy marks and may carry some incredible equipment. However, if you fail, the Adventurer may become hostile to you forever. * After winning an arena match, the objects in the arena are risk free targets. * If you have 28 strength, you can steal trees of naked from snowy areas. Trained skill You may learn Pickpocket from the thieves guild trainer in Derphy. Races *Fairy *Kobolt Classes *Thief Wishing *skillpick will increase Pickpocket by 1 level and train its potential. Category:Skills